


Today's the day!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: An exciting day in the Malfoy household has finally arrived.





	Today's the day!

Our tale starts in Albus and Scorpius Malfoy's house, the day of their adopted baby being brought to meet them is finally here and both men are pretty excited.

Albus grinned. "Be ready for anything, Scorpy because today's the day!"

Scorpius smiled. "I'm ready, Al; more ready than I've ever been for anything in my life."

Albus smirked. "You weren't ready for our wedding?"

Scorpius laughed. "I didn't mean it that way, sorry I'm just nervous that's all."

Albus said, "So am I, but cover that up with a grin."

Scorpius nodded.

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang.

Albus and Scorpius simultaneously shouted, "I'll get it!"

They chuckled and both rose from their seats to get the door.

Scorpius decided, "You get it."

Albus opened the door and beamed, "Welcome, Mindy; come on in."

Albus ushered their adoption social officer Mindy into the living room and Scorpius followed her.

Mindy stated, "It's nice to see you two again."

Scorpius responded, "You too."

Mindy answered, "But, I'm sure that you both want to meet little Lyra; so here she is."

She held the car seat up so that they could see the baby in it.

Albus beamed, "She's beautiful."

"Cute as a button and look at those stunning violet eyes," said Scorpius in agreement.

Albus asked, "May we hold her?"

Mindy insisted, "Go ahead."

Scorpius suggested, "We should do it together."

Albus nodded and picked Lyra up, Scorpius half hugged Lyra and Albus.

Albus smiled. "This feels right, doesn't it? Baby Lyra, you and I?"

Scorpius grinned. "It's meant to be, our happy little family."

When they glanced up from Lyra's smiling face, Mindy was gone.

Albus chuckled. "I guess she knew that we wanted time alone with Lyra."

Scorpius concurred, "She was right though, I could stand here like this all day."

Albus replied, "So could I."


End file.
